


《無趣》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 「對不起，」「跟我這樣無趣的人在一起很累吧？」





	《無趣》

**Author's Note:**

> 首先恭喜我自己終於不再是只懂得寫小黃文的廢物cp女孩了。  
> 然後要謝謝一直在我微博刷雪塔的姐妹們(尤其是袍和阿嗚)，是因為你們我才會想寫雪塔。(快來安利我!!!)  
> 最後我愛所有半BE的cp。  
> //  
> OOC預警

\- Fleta, idk he is human or robot, or AI but it doesn't mean that he is cynical, he sometimes make me fun too  
(weibo @alvkthffk)

// 

剛結束訓練賽的兩個大男人在房間裡抱著手機希望追上對於他們來說了快進了半天的世界。  
大概是世界可憐他們的勞苦，手指滑了幾趟SNS和Naver才發現根本沒甚麼好看的。  
時間不等人，但世界運行的速度早已比不上科技進步的步伐。

金炳善的手指正想按下Home鍵但上一秒還在手上的電子產品已經落入了室友的手上又無聲地降落在那人一團糟的被子上。本應躺在自己床上的白璨螢無賴地爬上了自己不算寬敞的床。  
然而床的主人，首爾隊的第一自由人，只能眼白白看著室友侵占自己的屬地。  
不知道從甚麼時候開始，他的不反抗成為了一種默許。他總是不去拒絕他人的要求，就連自己室友的表白他也沒有開口答應，  
也沒有開口婉拒。

他還記得那天，自己被表白後無動於衷，而白璨螢對於自己被表白後無動於衷同樣無動於衷，然後就那樣在他們的房間小眼盯小眼，陷入沉默的沼澤中。  
他想要道歉，但白璨螢在他開口前搶先一步打破這個預想中的僵局。

「我問你，」白璨螢把盤起腿，雙手交叉放在胸前輕輕前後晃動著纖薄的身子。  
「如果是濟鴻哥跟你表白，你會答應嗎？」  
他花了兩秒了解這條簡單的問題，隨後他搖了搖頭。  
「很好，如果是真模哥跟你表白，你會答應嗎？」  
他同樣花了兩秒了解這條簡單的問題，隨後他搖了搖頭。  
「非常好，如果是相汎哥跟你表白，你會答應嗎？」  
這次他跳過了思考的步驟，直接搖頭。  
「那我呢，炳善？如果是我呢？」

金炳善從白璨螢眼鏡晶片背後的瞳孔看到一絲期待的痕跡，但他沒有張開金口的意思。一直在搖晃的白璨螢讓他產生了奇怪的錯覺，他不由自主地隨著白璨螢的動作。沒記錯的話，他點了點頭隨即白璨螢整個撲倒在身後熟悉的柔軟上，失去呼吸控制權的他乖巧地閉上了眼睛。  
電視劇的主角都是這樣的，不是嗎？

現在應該算是男友的室友正面壓在自己身上，尖瘦的下巴不偏不倚擱在胸骨中央凹陷的位置。金炳善努力用自己的面部表情表達出疑惑的意思，白璨螢亦不負所望讀懂了。  
「沒有別的，想抱抱你而已。」話畢，白璨螢像是要證明自己的話般環住了金炳善的腰身。金炳善沒有推開他，就這樣任由白璨螢抱著他。  
天花上暖黃色的燈光傾灑在他們身上，精神繃緊了一天的白璨螢也許是因為終於迎來放鬆喘息的機會，闔上了酸痛的眼睛養神。

「對不起，」金炳善的聲音小得可憐，「跟我這樣無趣的人在一起很累吧？」  
白璨螢聞聲睜開了眼睛，翻身滾到金炳善身旁的位置。「為甚麼要道歉？是我先表白先喜歡你的，有甚麼好道歉呢？」  
「不過如果你可以像AI一樣學習怎樣回應戀人的情話的話就更好哈。」欲速則不達的道理白璨螢還是懂的，他也不希望強迫金炳善為他改變原有的性格。  
他喜歡的是金炳善，那個沉默寡言不善表達自己但內心善良的金炳善。

「所以我在你眼中跟個智械沒甚麼差別吧…如果能讓你挑皮膚你會不會開心點？」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
金炳善扭過頭就看到白璨螢笑得像個傻子般，近距離下隱約看到眼縫裡似有若無的淚花讓金炳善摸不著頭腦。  
「炳善啊，你真的很有趣，我說真的… 唉唷，我又活過來了…」白璨螢拉著金炳善的手坐起了身子，順道伸了個大大的懶腰。  
「無論炳善你是人類還是機械，亦或是人工智能，你依然是鮮活的，我的意思是，你總會令我嚐到快樂喜悅的滋味。小傻瓜，你本來就很會討我的歡心啊！」白璨螢的魔指掐住金炳善珍貴的臉頰肉，露出他標誌性的雪白牙齒。  
「謝謝你，謝謝你喜歡我。」某處突然湧現的勇氣使臉皮薄的金炳善吐出一直沒能說出口的說話。  
這次反倒是白璨螢失去給予戀人反應的能力，良久後他才蹦出對著金炳善最常說的那句話。  
「傻瓜啊……」

//

金炳善或許不是最像AI的人類，但可以肯定的是，  
金炳善是學習能力一流的人類，同時也是白璨螢最喜歡的人類。

END


End file.
